Tanzaku
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Shintarou tidak butuh Tanabata untuk mengucap segelintir permintaan. [Midofem!Taka]


**Tanzaku** buatan _saya_ , dan saya hanya meminjam karakter **Kuroko no Basket** milik _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

Saya hanya mengambil kesenangan dan teman-temannya dari sini, bukan materiil.

 **Warning!** AU!, midofem!taka :3, serta serentet keanuan lainnya~

Selamat membaca~!

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumah, ia ingin segera mandi, makan, lalu tidur—niatnya.

Angan mudah karena memang kebiasaan. Semuanya pun tampak lancar-lancar saja saat ia memasuki pekarangan rumah minimalis milik mereka berdua.

Ya. Setelah ia menaruh sepatunya di rak dan berancang-ancang untuk meninggalkan beranda, angan itu sekejap menguap menjadi awan.

"Shin-chan jangan masuk!"

Yang dilarang mengernyit heran, menatap wanita yang baru saja keluar dari ruang keluarga.

"Maksudmu?"

Kedua tangannya direnggang selebar mungkin; memblokade agar Shintarou tak dapat lewat. "Ya pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Keduanya bersitatap. Mendapati gurat serius terukir di kedua matanya, Shintarou mendesah lelah. "Ya sudah, terserah."

Senyum cemerlang ganti menghiasi wajah, "Nah begitu, dong!" Ia kemudian maju beberapa langkah, mengambil tas yang dijinjing oleh Shintarou serta melepas jas yang dikenakan olehnya.

"Shin-chan jangan kemana-mana, ya~"

Wanita itu berderap, meninggalkan Shintarou yang tengah berpikir keras apa gerangan yang direncanakan oleh istrinya kali ini.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

Kazunari menyeringai. "Ke mana saja tak masalah, bukan?"

"Jawab, Kazunari."

"Masa tidak bisa menebak?" melihat ekspresi Shintarou membuat Kazunari mulai menggodanya.

Shintarou mendesah pelan. "Jawab saja. Tidak usah balik bertanya."

Kazunari tertawa lepas. Kakinya dibawa mendahului Shintarou yang tadi sejajar dengannya.

"Tanabata*), lah, Shin-chan." sahut Kazunari sembari menampilkan kembali cengiran lebar. "Memangnya apa lagi? Lupa ya, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Shintarou tertegun.

Tidak, ia tidak lupa. Malah ia _sangat_ mengingatnya.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Untuk apa ke festival itu lagi?" sindir Shintarou.

Kazunari menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang; menatap Shintarou sambil cemberut. "Memangnya Orihime dan Hikoboshi**) itu bocah?"

"Konyol." dengusan itu terdengar jelas dari belakang punggungnya.

"Mantan Oha-Asa _freak_ sepertimu tidak pantas berbicara begitu, loh!"—dibalas dengan satu jitakkan di kepala.

"Pokoknya kalau lama, kutinggal."

.

.

.

Poni yang menggantung pada dahinya mulai lepek seluruhnya. Sesekali tangan Shintarou sibuk menyeka akibat keringatnya melewati alis. Tubuhnya turut lengket, dan hal ini membuatnya berkali-kali merutuki Kazunari yang sekarang entah berada di mana.

Setelah mengisi _tanzaku_ ***)—atas paksaan dan rengekan dari Kazunari—dan menggantungnya, Shintarou cepat-cepat menyingkir dari kerumunan, meninggalkan Kazunari yang tengah menulis _tanzaku_ keduanya (entah hal itu diperbolehkan atau tidak, Shintarou tak ambil pusing.).

Jengah karena panas, ia putuskan membeli dua botol air mineral di penjaja terdekat sembari menunggu Kazunari yang lamanya bukan main. Dan ketika ia kembali setelah berjuang dengan berjubel sana-sini, Kazunari sudah tak ada di mana-mana.

"Shin-chan!"

Shintarou menoleh dan mendapati dirinya mendengus sebal—mendengus lega lebih tepatnya. Ia kemudian melempar air mineral kepadanya.

"Ke mana saja?"

Kazunari mengatur napas lalu menyedot habis air mineral pemberian Shintarou. "Ramai tahu! Jangan meninggalkanku begitu, dong!" serunya sebal.

"Salahmu lama."

Bibir wanita itu mengerucut sebal, "Katanya jika aku lama, kau pulang. Kok tidak pulang?"

Shintarou mendelik kesal, "Sayang air mineralnya."

"Tak usah membelikanku kalau begitu."

Pria jangkung itu mendengus, "Itu untukku. Siapa tahu kurang jika hanya satu."

Kazunari melipat tangan di dada, "Oh ya? Punya Shin-chan 'kan sudah lama habis."

Shintarou menaikkan alis; bertanya.

"Botol kosongnya saja sudah dibuang Shin-chan, tuh Shin-chan enggak pegang. Kok yang punyaku tidak langsung kau minum?"

Kemudian Kazunari menyengir lebar begitu melihat suaminya tak dapat lagi membalas kata-katanya.

"Pulang, yuk!"

Kazunari memimpin jalan, Shintarou menggerutu di belakang.

"Jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk menggantung _tanzaku_?"

"He-eh." jawabnya. "Seingatku, Shin-chan ingin cepat-cepat pulang deh. Begitu pulang kok malah mengomel?"

Shintarou menghela napas. Sudahlah. Ia takkan menjawab. Ia tahu akan digoda lagi oleh Kazunari dilihat dari caranya terkekeh setelah menanyakan hal itu.

Bosan di depan, ia berjalan menghampiri Shintarou.

"Shin-chan?"

"Apa?"

Kazunari tak langsung menjawab. "Tadi Shin-chan menulis apa?"

"Tidak penting."

Tonjokan pelan bersarang di pinggang Shintarou. "Serius, Shin-chan!"

"Tidak mau."

Kazunari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Padahal aku menulis hal terpenting dalam hidupku, loh!"

"Tadi aku sampai menghabiskan berapa _tanzaku_ , ya? Tiga atau empat, ya? Atau malah lima?" Kazunari menghitung, jari-jari di tangan kanannya terangkat beberapa. "Boleh tidak, sih, meminta banyak begitu?"

Shintarou balas melirik Kazunari, "Mungkin dewa malah tidak akan mengabulkan semuanya."

"Hee… Aku tadi memohon agar Shin-chan selalu sehat, lho." Kazunari menyeringai jahil.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak akan sakit-sakitan."

Kazunari tergelak.

"Omong-omong," ia berujar lagi, "Shin-chan menulis tentang aku, tidak?"

"Tidak adil rasanya jika aku memohon untukmu, tapi kau tidak memohon untukku." ia tertawa pelan. "Shin-chan jangan abaikan aku, _dong_!"

Pinggangnya disikut dan ia hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau itu tidak bisa ya, berhenti bicara barang sebentar saja?"

"Hih. Aku 'kan penasaran."

Shintarou menghela napas. "Padahal kau juga melupakan sesuatu." gumamnya.

"Eh?" Kazunari mengerjap tak percaya. "Apa?"

"Lupakan."

Shintarou buang muka. Menyesal bukan main ia sempat kecolongan seperti tadi.

"Kesal ya, karena aku belum mengucap selamat ulang tahun?"

Ia sukses menggagalkan niat Shintarou untuk buang muka. Wajahnya dihias rasa panik dan Kazunari mati-matian menahan tawa.

"H-Haa? K-kesimpulanmu tak berdasar." buang muka lagi (walau masih mencuri pandang lewat lirikan)

Kazunari tersenyum. "Aku ingat kok."

Yang kemudian diingat oleh Shintarou adalah ia dipaksa berhenti dan lengan kirinya ditarik lembut sebelum akhirnya bibir milik istrinya menyentuh pipinya telak; lama; detik terasa menjadi tahun.

Shintarou terkesiap, hanya bisa menyentuh pipi yang ia rasakan masih ada sensasi menggelitik namun manis yang diberikan oleh Kazunari. Dadanya sakit; bergejolak terlalu dahsyat.

"Padahal aku berniat melakukannya nanti saat sampai rumah." Kazunari tertawa. "Shin-chan enggak sabaran, ya?"

Otak Shintarou sudah lepas kendali atas warna yang mendominasi kulit wajahnya kini. Bibirnya hanya bisa terkatup-terbuka tipis tanpa mengeluarkan apa-apa.

Ia tertawa lagi. "Selamat tambah tua, Shin-chan!" Kazunari nyengir dan membenamkan dirinya sendiri dalam dada Shintarou singkat; memeluknya erat. "Pokoknya kita harus bertambah tua bersama!"

"…terserah."

Kazunari tersenyum lagi. Jemari tangan kanannya ia tautkan pada lengan Shintarou dan menariknya sepanjang jalan.

"Ayo, cepat jalannya Shin-chan! Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial khusus untukmu hari ini!"

Shintarou merutuk.

Ah, sepertinya makin sulit saja bagi dirinya untuk memberitahu Kazunari bahwa permohonan yang ia tulis adalah agar dewa mengabulkan permohonannya yang ia selalu sampaikan di tiap malamnya.

Memangnya memohon untuk dapat membahagiakannya, selalu di sisinya dan mempertahankan keluarga kecil mereka cukup apabila diucap saat Tanabata saja?

Shintarou cukup yakin bahwa jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Sehabis itu, beritahu ya, apa permohonan yang kau tulis tadi!"

"Tidak akan!"

Dan sekarang Shintarou harus memikirkan beragam solusi agar ia dapat menghindari keingintahuan Kazunari.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

*) semacam festival yang biasanya dilaksanakan tiap tanggal 7 Juli, silakan searching sendiri ya xD /digeplak

**) tokoh dalam kisah asal mula tanabata(?)

***) kertas yang ditulisi permohonan dan digantung di bambu pada tanggal 6 Juli serta ciri khas tanabata juga(?), cuman di sini jadiin satu aja lah sama festival itu sendiri:'3

 **A/N :** midofem!taka pertama saya:'3 dan HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDORIMA SHINTAROU~! *tebar confetti* makin ganteng dan jangan tsun lagi ya maz :'3 /digamparmido ini masih pendekkah? orz


End file.
